


Summer Harvest

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Series: SuperWolf [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Family Drama, Family Issues, M/M, Male Slash, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Superwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Stiles is making lunch for Derek. Derek is tending to the garden and feeding their dog. It's supposed to be another lazy, hot, normal summer day...and then Cas arrives.





	Summer Harvest

"Don't laugh." Derek warned with a stern glare. Stiles just smirked at him devilishly but complied with the 'threat'. Why would Stiles laugh? Because Derek was wearing the garden sun hat Stiles had gotten Laura when she claimed she wanted to start a garden. The garden got started, but it was Derek who maintained it, not Laura. The hat itself wasn't too big, but it did have a big red ribbon tied around it. Stiles could understand why Derek would want to wear it in this summer heat...but it was still funny.

"How's today's bounty look, my darling veggie _Capitan_?" Stiles asked, putting on a Spanish accent for the 'Captain' part.

"We have a shit ton of zucchini...I mean it. _So_ much. I swear I've seen a rabbit or two glare and hiss at them." Derek said as he set the basket of goods on the counter.

"We'll distribute them through out the pack. Or I'll get creative one night, who knows."

Derek pulled Stiles close by his belt loops and kissed him. "You're creative almost every night."

"Not now, Sourwolf...Lunch time. Stop distracting me with your seducing and lecherous glances and very hot...hot...muscular...sweaty...abs..." Stiles's eyes traced from Derek's eyes down to his groin, his own twitching with dirty thoughts before snapping out of it. " _Anyway_!...I'm preparing lunch. Something simple and fresh for this summer heat. Why don't you go get Stark so he can have his lunch too?"

"Mmm." Derek hummed. He gave Stiles one more kiss before heading back to the backyard to call their German Sheppard in for lunch.

Derek whistled, "Stark! Here, boy!"

"Hello Derek."

Derek spun around, eyes glowing and claws springing out. Behind him he heard Stark come up to him, also growling at the new comer. Once Derek saw who it was, he wasn't overly pleased, but he knelt down to calm and pet Stark down. "Easy boy. It's okay..."

"I didn't mean to startle you. I apologize." Castiel commented.

"I'm not used to people sneaking up on me. What are you doing here?" Derek asked. A few thoughts went through his mind and he immediately glanced inside where Stiles was. Concern of different levels coursing through him.

"He's not in danger." Castiel was quick to say. He may not understand every normal people reaction, but he knew concern when he saw it.

"Are his brothers...?" Derek didn't even want to say it. He may not like the other Winchesters for obvious and also personal reasons, but he didn't want harm to come to them. For Stiles's sake.

"They're...the Winchsters." Castiel eventually said. And without saying much, it said everything. They were alive, but still out there being Winchsters.

"What are you doing here then?"

"I came to check in on Stiles. They know I do. They don't outwardly ask but I know they want to know how he is, if he's safe, if-"

"If I've lost control and mauled him in his sleep?" Derek crossed his arms and scowled.

When he learned Stiles was a Winchster, it was hard. Foolishly, they somehow began dating anyway. Then shit hit the wall and Stiles was forced to choose. His brothers and everything he's known since birth. Or Derek. Some days Derek still can't believe Stiles chose him...But he did. And he made sure Stiles never regretted it.

Castiel made a face before continuing. "They like to be in the know-how of his life."

"Phones are quite the handy thing for that. Or laptops. They can call or reach out to Stiles whenever they want." Derek said bitterly. Memories of fighting with the oldest Winchester who saw nothing but the beast in Derek, and who didn't believe he could love or protect Stiles like he should.

"Would Stiles answer?" Castiel asked.

Derek was quiet for a moment. "Stiles loves me. I love him. We would do reckless and stupid shit to keep the other safe...past experience has proven that. Despite what Dean or Sam might think, I'm not a controlling a-hole who's keeping Stiles locked up as a prisoner with Stockholm Syndrome. Stiles can talk to whoever the hell he wants...but he'll probably talk to people who respect his decisions."

"They do. Dean and Sam just..." Castiel tried to find the right words.

"Take it as a personal betrayal."

Both Derek and Castiel turn to see Stiles by the backyard door. Stark goes over to him immediately and licks his masters hand. Stiles strokes his fur before telling him, "Go on. Go eat. Daddies will be in soon."

"Stiles." Castiel greets with a nod.

"Hey, Cas."

"You didn't betray them, Stiles." Derek stated firmly. Stiles wasn't someone who could be categorized as a betrayer. He was one of the most loyal members of the pack.

"Our family motto was 'Saving people, hunting things'. We were small, but as effective as any hunting family. There was little places in the US where we're not known...with there being so little of us, trusting in each other, realizing we're all we have...we did every stupid, desperate, _human_ thing to keep each other alive...when Sam left for college, dad and Dean took it hard. Dean latched on to me, tried to be a better brother. Nicer, stronger, wiser...so I get why he took it particularly bad...and it was a betrayal in some way. But I don't regret it. I love my brothers. But I also love Derek."

Derek was by his side holding his hand in an instant. He and Stiles shared a silent conversation before Derek turned to Castiel. "We're about to have lunch. Why don't you join us?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to make this more awkward..."

"I thrive on awkwardness, Cas. Plus, I kinda wanna know what those two have been up to." Stiles said as he nodded to them to head back inside.

"You're taking two basket fulls of zucchini with you." Derek deadpanned.

"Is that customary?" Castiel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh...yeah. Here in California it is." Stiles answered with a Cheshire grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the SuperWolf edits I see online. I sort of plan to make SuperWolf one shots. If this is liked enough I might make more, so let me know what you think please ^_^
> 
> Also, in this, yes Laura is alive and the Alpha. The pack meets Stiles when the brothers moved into Beacon for a job long enough for Stiles to be at school. I imagine him to be more Thomas from Maze Runner in his teen years and more Mitch Rapp in present time, mostly because this is a kid trained/raised to be a hunter by John and Dean.


End file.
